Achèvement
by Syriel
Summary: Londres. - Après l'assassinat d'un chimiste génial, quelques moments où des êtres différents se penchent sur leur travail achevé, leurs doutes, leurs désirs et leurs peurs... - 1er chapitre : Moriarty, plongé dans ses pensées. 2e : Mycroft et le whisky. 3e : Lestrade, dans un bar. 4e : Molly et les larmes. 5e : The Woman... - Sequel du "Tueur aux Boîtes à musique".
1. Remettre en doute

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! **Eh oui, après un long, trop long silence, me voici de retour. L'été étant là, je dispose en effet d'un peu plus de temps pour écrire et imaginer de nouvelles histoires... ^^**  
**

Je sais, cependant, que j'ai du retard sur une fic en cours (_Le Tueur aux Boîtes à musique_, pour ne pas la nommer), et que j'en ai une autre en préparation (ATTENTION : AVANT-PREMIÈRE: un truc sympa, qui emmènera nos deux comparses à... Venise !), mais, en finissant mes examens, j'avais cette idée qui me trottait dans la tête... alors, me revoici.

Le **concept** est simple : pas d'enquête pour cette fois (même si une affaire de meurtre transparaît, en filigrane), mais plutôt une série d'introspections. Chaque chapitre sera en effet dédié à un personnage différent. Point commun, cependant : chacun se retrouve à un moment où un travail (quel qu'il soit) est achevé (d'où le titre de cette fic, **_Achèvement_**). On se retrouve donc avec des personnages qui pensent, réfléchissent, à leur situation, à ce qu'ils viennent de terminer... les doutes, les interrogations et les questionnements seront donc à l'ordre du jour. - Avec peut-être également un petit trait d'humour... à voir.

**Petite précision :** cette histoire est une _sequel _de mes fics précédentes (_L'Affaire du Tower Bridge, Tea time in London, Le Coucou, La Chasse au Dragon_). De plus, elle s'inscrit **après **_Le Tueur aux Boîtes à musique_, qui n'est pas encore achevée : quelques indices pourraient donc éventuellement traîner, pour vous orienter sur la fin de cette aventure musicale... soyez à l'affût ! =)

Ne m'en voulez donc pas de vous soumettre une fic un peu moins palpitante, mais plus... psychologique. En tout cas, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira ! Ce premier chapitre est inspiré des doutes qui saisissent les étudiants, en sortant de la salle d'examen : a-t-on bien tout dit, bien tout fait, bien tout expliqué ? Les réponses sont-elles exactes ? Bref, il s'agit des doutes qui attrapent les gens, alors que le travail est FAIT et TERMINÉ...

**Bonne lecture !**

Au passage, **un grand MERCI aux** **revieweuses/revieweurs** qui m'ont écrit sur mes différentes fics... et à qui, malheureusement, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre. À l'avenir, j'essaierai de vous répondre au fur et à mesure, pour éviter d'oublier à qui j'ai déjà écrit... =)

* * *

**Remettre en doute.**

Avec un sourire satisfait, il repousse le _laptop_ qui ronronne doucement.

Un geste nonchalant, étirement calculé. – Les mains derrière la nuque, il se laisse aller. – Inspire. Longtemps.

Des points de lumière volent, virent, voltent, sous ses paupières closes. Il a de ces palpitations, pics épars de pression qui s'attardent encore, cliquètent, répètent, claquettent – peut-être, _peut-être as-tu oublié, oublié quelque chose, chose_… quelque chose – un détail, une miette, une infime piécette – _un grain dans l'engrenage, et l'engrenage grince, puis se grippe ! Juste pour un grain – pas une graine, un grain – que tu as négligé, négligé…_ négligé.

Alors, les yeux fermés, il se rassure, se caresse, se susurre à lui-même que non, décidément, _il n'a rien oublié_, rien laissé de côté, rien raté, rien manqué. Parce que c'est impossible non ? _Non. Impossible. D'oublier. _Puisque – _je n'oublie jamais rien._ Mais sa conscience poursuit, continue et l'agresse, murmurant l'air moqueur qu'après tout l'être humain – même machiavélique – est loin d'être infaillible. – _Et puis, l'erreur se glisse où naissent les certitudes : elle serpente, s'immisce entre les roches des fiertés._ – À l'erreur, cette fois, il n'a plus aucun droit. – _Pas cette fois_.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, il refait mentalement le chemin parcouru : les sentiers de ses plans sont de belles autoroutes, balisées, éclairées par des spots agressifs. Les réflexions y suivent un cap bien tracé : coursiers rapides, elles filent sur la mer déchaînée de son esprit – _folie !_ –, emportées par un vent de malices vicieuses et de malicieux vices. Les voilures aiguisées traînent dans leur sillage des chapelets morbides, dont les grains trop lugubres s'égrainent sinistrement – squelettiques moignons ; crânes au bulbe défoncé ; odeur chaude des sangs…

Retrouvant – _vieux amis !_ – les horreurs de ses crimes – _mais passés, bien passés… tant encore à venir !_ –, il s'en frotte les mains, se congratule d'aise, oubliant un instant d'aiguiser son œil d'aigle à la critique sévère d'un jugement nécessaire. Il oublie, il oublie... – _eh bien, d'examiner ! c'est ce qui est si bon ! Pourquoi se torturer d'un travail achevé ? ce qui est fait et fait ; pourquoi le disséquer ?_ – et se sent capitaine, flibustier, pirate ; sanguinaire corsaire apte à dompter les mers, les humains et les dieux – voué à tuer les cieux ! Dans sa main, le pouvoir, l'argent, la cruauté, sont les perles dérisoires de son avidité : _qu'importe le pouvoir ? _– il en a à revendre, et pourrait de ce monde ne laisser que des cendres ! – _qu'importe ensuite l'argent ?_ – il le possède en masse, et aucune richesse n'échappe à sa nasse ! – _la cruauté, enfin !_ – ah ! l'argument ultime, et de tous, sans doute, l'acmé la plus sublime ! Pour elle, peut-être, alors, amasser des trésors, rançonner le destin, détruire le genre humain ! Il est proche, à présent, de mettre Londres à sang !

La curée est lancée le massacre, décrété. – Ce soir ou bien demain, il n'aura nulle pitié, nulle limite, nul respect. _Pourquoi vivre dans ce monde sans en souiller la paix ?_ – Et au milieu des ruines, des cadavres, des ravages, il aperçoit alors la récompense sublime : l'Oiseau étrange et rare, qu'il destine à la cage… Plus encore que le monde, les enfants et les songes, c'est bien lui qu'il espère enlever à la vie – _arracher toutes ses plumes en écoutant les cris ; voir son sang peu à peu couler et l'inonder ; attraper dans ses yeux la flamme des peureux, qui à l'heure de mourir supplient à s'en maudire ! – Oh ! arriver juste une fois, ainsi, du bout des doigts, à créer sur sa bouche le frisson d'un baiser, lui refuser l'étreinte pour une jouissance mortelle ! et caresser, cruel, l'ombre de ses prunelles, emprisonner son souffle et faire vibrer son être… pour mieux le déchirer, l'empalant à moitié, attendre en haletant ses rauques supplications, lui faire relever tête, lui redonner espoir, et pouvoir davantage le noyer dans le noir ! puis enfin l'achever, sentir son être gicler, larmes, salives et sangs, liquides espérés ! le voir se déverser, se perdre, s'étouffer ! le vaincre et l'écraser, lui, l'ennemi détesté !_ – Oh, Dieu qu'il serait bon de voir cet homme brûler…

Un portail grince soudain – une ombre, dans le jardin. Il a ouvert les yeux, sans même s'en souvenir, tellement perdu, happé par son délire. L'ombre avance d'un pas lent ; il l'ignore royalement. Le bureau est baigné d'une douce lumière qui coule, harmonieuse, par la porte-fenêtre. Son songe délétère s'évapore en geignant, comme un lambeau de chair. – À quoi songeait-il donc ? Et pourquoi convoquer des corsaires, des voiliers, des étreintes terribles, et des amours horribles ? – Il ne se souvient plus. Il pensait… il pensait… _à mes projets, bien sûr._ – Ça y est, il s'en souvient. – Il laisse son regard errer dans le jardin. Examiner les plans : _voilà l'idée première_. – L'ombre, sur les graviers, projette un halo sombre. Quelques bourgeons timides se bousculent sur les branches encore nues – _c'est trop tôt_ – du cerisier tordu. La dentelle claire des feuilles, nénuphars sublimes, fait un voile raffiné à l'étang immobile, où l'eau se ride à peine du souffle des poissons. – Il s'abandonne, muet, à une respiration : l'ombre a quitté l'écrin travaillé du jardin, et sur la porte-fenêtre a fait glisser sa main.

Le battant translucide coulisse sans un bruit – une brise livide s'engouffre dans le bureau, lui relève la tête pour qu'il esquisse un mot :

- J'avais dit quatorze heures. Tu as de l'avance.

L'ombre s'arrête, se ploie avec révérence :

- La mission était simple. Une balle en pleine tête. – J'ai préféré rentrer…

- … et par ta seule présence, me priver de tranquillité.

Il pousse un soupir, en étouffant un rire : le Colonel baisse la tête, l'air contrit et blessé, en amorçant un geste pour s'en retourner.

- Je peux revenir plus tard.

Un éclat amusé :

- Ne fais pas tant d'histoires ! Viens donc me raconter ! – Je reprendrai ce soir le fil de mes pensées.

- Qui étaient… ?

- … passionnantes, mais tu sembles t'oublier.

Il aime moins que tout être questionné. – Le dominant, c'est lui ; que les autres obéissent ! Qu'ils satisfassent, muets, les moindres de ses caprices – _vices !_ –, sans poser une question – sous peine de répression. Ses yeux s'attardent pourtant sur ceux du Colonel : il y lit l'attachement, la soumission fidèle. – _Bien. C'est un bon lieutenant, un très bon élément… grand, fort, et sûr de lui… un tireur plus qu'hors pair – et alors, dans un lit… !_ – Un sourire l'attrape ; il s'ébroue, agacé. Mais Moran dans ses gestes a vu la volupté… – Il se reprend :

- Eh bien ? Notre petite affaire en est-elle à ses fins ?

Acquiescement très bref :

- Comme vous l'aviez prédit. – Il n'a pas eu le temps de faire un trait d'esprit : je l'ai étalé, raide.

- Parfait. – Ses piques étaient devenues insupportables et mièvres. Il m'agaçait sans cesse, se croyant nécessaire… quelle vanité absurde ! Nul n'est indispensable.

Le Colonel frémit, dissimule un regret. – Il fronce les sourcils, tapotant le bureau de ses phalanges livides :

- Tu as des questions. Parle.

Légère hésitation.

- Allez ! Depuis quand oses-tu me cacher tes pensées ?

- C'est que… je me demandais juste… pourquoi m'avoir rappelé ? Votre mail de hier soir…

… reste opaque et noir. Aucune explication : la veille, sans comprendre pourquoi, Moran avait quitté Meringen et ses bois, ses montagnes, ses rochers, ses chutes aux milles dangers. Reichenbach derrière lui, la Suisse disparaissant – sans même jeter un œil dans l'hublot de l'avion –, il avait découvert son ordre de mission : on l'attendait à Londres ; une sorte de chimiste fou, génie extravagant, avait tout récemment découvert un poison qu'on disait fulgurant – et invisible. Son secret révélé, il ne restait donc plus qu'à l'éliminer… – Le Colonel secoue la tête : il connaît parfaitement les marottes de son maître : ne laisser aucune preuve, aucun témoin gênant ; prendre ce que les plus faibles ont à offrir, stupides, et regarder sans peine leur cadavre brûler. La quintessence même de son affreux métier. – Un souffle agacé le fait presque sursauter :

- … était bien assez clair. J'avais besoin d'un tireur. Je t'ai donc rappelé.

- Je ne suis pas l'unique...

- Toi seul faisais l'affaire ! s'écrie le Criminel, les yeux brillants de rage.

_Ça plutôt qu'avouer…_ ce dont il n'a courage. – Il préfère se cacher derrière sa fierté :

- Travail délicat, mission particulière… je t'aurais cru flatté. – Londres ne te manquait pas ?

Le froissement délicat d'un tissu qui se tord : Moran se relève, s'adosse à la table. – Derrière son bureau, il peut sentir son souffle, sa chaleur virile, et son odeur étrange… sauvage, mais servile. Le Colonel le fixe :

- C'est vous qui me manquiez. Londres, je m'en contrefous.

Ces mots-là le capturent, jusqu'à le faire trembler. Il détourne les yeux, pour essayer en vain de composer son masque : sur le trouble, la moquerie peine à gagner ses marques. – Moran se redresse, le toise d'un air joueur : c'est qu'il connaît si bien les ressorts de son cœur… _mais il n'en a aucun. Sous ses côtes d'acier bat un dur mécanisme, un détonateur froid qui attend d'exploser…_ – Et, sans rien lui laisser le temps d'ajouter :

- Je serai dans la chambre. S'il vous plait d'y monter…

La porte se referme. Il est seul à nouveau – avec tant de travail ! – _À peine quatorze heures…_ Il sent frémir sa peau, sous des frissons qui saillent. – _Je serai dans la chambre. S'il vous plait d'y monter…_

Moriarty caresse les mots, leur trouve une violente saveur. – Il déserte le bureau, impatient et brûlant.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà... **J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plus. Il n'est pas très long ; les autres seront un peu plus courts. Je pense faire un développement sur 6 chapitres, en me centrant sur divers personnages, mais si vous avez des propositions à me soumettre, n'hésitez pas, et je pourrais éventuellement allonger mon histoire. ^^

**Une petite review** pour me donner votre avis ? Qu'il soit bon ou mauvais, je suis impatient de le connaître ! ^^

**À bientôt ! =) **


	2. Boire pour oublier

******Bonjour tout le monde !** Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette petite fic. ^^**  
**

On se penche ici sur le personnage de... ah ! Vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais vous vendre la mèche ? Je vous laisse plutôt lire, et découvrir de qui il s'agit. J'espère que vous excuserez la brièveté de ce chapitre...

**Merci** à Anksenamoon et Eiffel-FL pour leur review ! J'espère que vous apprécierez la suite...

**Bonne lecture ! =) **

* * *

******Boire pour oublier.**

Les choses ne se sont pas exactement déroulées comme prévues. – _Pas exactement, non_.

Saisissant la carafe de _scotch_, il joue un instant avec le bouchon. Le cristal est lourd dans sa main, si lourd… – et cette lourdeur l'oppresse, le compresse. Des vagues de soupirs naissent et meurent dans sa poitrine, sans parvenir à s'échapper complètement. Le bouchon tourne, tourne, tourne, entre ses doigts ; le verre est à portée de main : si facile de s'en resservir un… – _Après tout, ce serait juste le troisième._ – Il lui reste bien deux heures avant d'aller faire son rapport. Considérant les événements, le Premier Ministre ne lui reprochera pas un autre whiskey…

Le geste assuré – mais lourd, si lourd ! –, il ôte le bouchon. Un liquide parfumé et ambré s'écoule, avec un glougloutement prometteur. Il en a presque un sourire. – Presque, car la situation ne s'y prête pas : il est seul dans son bureau, désespérément seul. Sans amis, sans soutien – inutiles, d'ailleurs – pour le réconforter. Seul avec ses doutes, avec ses craintes, avec ce sentiment affreux et pénétrant : l'horreur d'échouer. – Voir le pays sombrer, et dans la nuit, chuter : voilà qui pourrait briser nette sa piètre destinée.

Il boit. Deux gorgées rapides, le verre est presque vide. – Il le remplit encore.

Tout avait, il semblait, plutôt bien commencé : un câble discret des Services secrets l'avait informé, le matin même – _ce matin… tout semblait merveilleux, malgré la pluie battante !_ –, l'avait informé donc, d'un fait vital, de la plus haute importance. Après des mois de traque, de courses poursuites, d'échecs, ils étaient parvenus à _le_ localiser. – _Caché comme un rat, dans les sous-sols d'une gare, à Glasgow_… alors qu'on _l_'avait cru à Londres. – Il s'en était frotté les mains, d'avoir enfin débusqué ce chien ! Des semaines et des jours, qu'il ne dormait plus, depuis la dernière pirouette – odieuse ! – du Criminel !

Il boit encore. Ses pensées dérivent vers son imprudent frère.

Son frère ! La dernière fois, il avait bien failli y rester. Un stupide coucou explosif (1). – La fois d'avant, bien pire encore. Il s'en était voulu : entraîner son frère – _**petit**__ frère !_ – là-dedans, pour une bête histoire de bijoux en diamants. Une escarboucle bleue… un jeu trop dangereux ! (2). – Et encore avant… là, c'était presque pire. Une partie d'échec tournant au cauchemar… (3) L'affaire lui avait coûté un bras en somnifères. – Et puis, tout récemment, cette histoire de boîtes, de boîtes à musique… (4) – À chaque fois, Moriarty avait signé le crime…

_Moriarty !_ – Ses dents grincent, en évoquant son nom.

C'est un cerveau, un maître… une redoutable bête ! _Qu'il faudrait vite abattre, sans pitié, sans attendre !_ – Ah ! L'avoir entre ses mains, et lentement le tordre, le détruire, le maudire… et finalement, le pendre ! Mais l'homme est pire qu'un rat, qu'un chien – non, c'est une teigne. Un parasite affreux qui se faufile partout, s'accroche à votre cou, et y plante ses crocs, pour plus facilement vous transpercer la peau ! Il n'a aucune logique, aucune compassion – monstre horrible hérité d'une folle évolution ! Comment a-t-il pu naître ? – Il n'est pas de race d'hommes : aucun despote au monde n'égale sa personne ! Il est vil, et retors, et paraît plus que tout se foutre de la Mort ! Il ne répond jamais à aucune menace. Par hasard, on l'arrête, on le passe à tabac, on torture à outrance pour démolir son corps, mais son esprit résiste et peut soutenir la danse ! Qu'on le juge, qu'on le brûle, il gardera toujours son effroyable sourire ! Il emmerde la loi, l'ordre et le pouvoir, et fait un doigt d'honneur aux pantins dérisoires d'un pauvre gouvernement, débiles et impuissants !

Il vide enfin son verre. Le repose sur la table. Avec l'alcool, enfin, tout paraît ridicule…

Mais ce matin encore – lorsque tout semblait beau ! –, il avait vraiment cru mettre en cage le tueur. – À Glasgow, donc, se trouvait sa tanière. Le prendre par surprise, c'était le mieux à faire. Car le temps le pressait ; des rumeurs circulaient : Moriarty avait – paraît-il ! – mis la main sur un génial savant et ses folles inventions. La pièce maîtresse semblait être un poison, rapide et fulgurant, indétectable en diable – bref, une arme volatile, discrète et efficace. – _Le genre de produit que l'on balance dans un système de climatisation, un sourire aux lèvres. La Mort dans une éprouvette !_ – Aussi n'avait-il pas perdu un seul instant : le MI6, en alerte maximale, avait sur l'heure envoyé des snippers à Glasgow… trop tard, hélas, pour capturer l'oiseau !

Le Criminel enfui, son QG déserté, lui ont laissé de bien amères pensées : à présent Moriarty court dans la nature – _idiot, quel idiot tu as fais !_ –, un poison dans une main, et une bombe dans l'autre. Comble de malheur, le chimiste a été retrouvé, raide et déjà glacé : une seule balle dans la tête. – Plus question désormais d'obtenir le poison, et donc de fabriquer le moindre antidote.

Les pensées tournent et tournent ; elles n'arrêteront pas.

Un instant, il amorce un geste vers son _smartphone _: contacter Sherlock, le mettre sur la piste, et laisser le limier débusquer le gibier. – Puis il se reprend : la crainte fraternelle l'a saisi, rapide. _Il rentre tout juste de Vienne… a écumé tout Londres pendant des jours, pour mettre la main sur un meurtrier…_ – L'affaire des boîtes à musique s'achevant à peine, peut-il vraiment solliciter à nouveau son frère ? – _Non, sans doute pas_. Du repos, avant tout, et après, on verra. _Et puis, Sherlock se moque complètement de moi : qu'importe les défaites du gouvernement, qu'importe si la Couronne est mise à feux, à sangs ! Il rira de bon cœur, et m'enverra bien paître… ! _– Pourtant, il est bien incapable de lui en vouloir. _Le temps est loin où pour lui, j'étais un frère…_

Inspiration profonde. Geste sec de la tête : il remet ses pensées en place. – La bouteille de scotch est vide aux trois quarts. Il se lève. Les deux heures sont passées, _Monsieur, je vous délivre_. – Il est à présent temps d'aller présenter son rapport. Peu brillant, en effet : Moriarty dans les rues, un poison rare volé, un chimiste abattu… _merveilleuse journée._

Il prend le parapluie, son seule fidèle ami. – Mycroft quitte le bureau, se rend à l'échafaud.

* * *

(1) Voir _Le Coucou__._

(2) Voir _Tea time in London_.

(3) Voir _L'Affaire du Tower Bridge_.

(4) Voir _Le Tueur aux Boîtes à musique_.

* * *

**Voilà... **un avis, une remarque ? Imaginiez-vous Mycroft douter autant ? Quelque soit votre sentiment, je serais heureuse que vous me le fassiez partager par une petite review... ;)

**Encore merci **à toutes celles et tous ceux qui me lisent et/ou qui me reviewent : c'est un plaisir d'écrire pour un lectorat attentif. ^^ J'espère que le prochain chapitre ne tardera pas trop (inspiration, viens à moi...! ^^)...

**À très bientôt ! =) **


	3. Fêter sa réussite

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! **Voici le troisième chapitre de cette petite fic qui, je dois dire, fait assez extra-terrestre, au milieu de mes autres textes... mais bon. ^^

Au programme ? Un personnage secondaire (et oui !) qui, après un boulot réussi, n'a qu'une envie : fêter ça ! En compagnie, bien sûr des membres de son équipe. Alors, une petite idée ? Je suis sûre que vous savez de qui je veux parler... ;)

**Merci** à celles et ceux qui m'ont lue, et plus particulièrement, à celles qui m'ont reviewée : Anksenamoon et Eiffel-FL. Ce chapitre est **pour vous** !

**Bonne lecture ! =) **

* * *

**Fêter sa réussite.**

_Ce soir, c'est champagne !_

Lui, d'ordinaire si terre-à-terre, a surpris le bureau en balançant ces mots. Donovan a haussé des sourcils étonnés ; Anderson, bredouillé des paroles insensées. La stagiaire de l'entrée – future secrétaire – a étouffé un rire, qui l'a émoustillé. Il a haussé les épaules, avec un clin d'œil. – _Eh bien quoi ? Après l'affaire qu'on vient de boucler, on peut bien prendre du temps pour s'amuser !_

Ce qui explique sa présence, ce soir, dans un bar du voisinage. – La surprise dissipée, ils ont tous accepté. La bière coule à flot, le _whiskey_ aussi. Les bouteilles de champagne – trois ! – viennent d'arriver, et ce n'est pas fini… Il compte bien, aujourd'hui, profiter de sa nuit. Il rit, discute, s'amuse, dans la fierté discrète du devoir accompli. Ils sont tous d'accord pour dire qu'ils ont fait du bon boulot, du très bon même – _on ne saurait faire mieux !_ – : après tout, c'est un tueur en série qu'ils viennent de coffrer ! Espérons qu'au procès, il prendra perpétuité ! Mais quelle affaire quand même, vous vous rendez compte ? Des boîtes à musique, des symboles et des codes… quelle imagination ! (1) Il y a vraiment des malades, dans ce bas-monde... – Et voici revenues les congratulations !

Lui hoche la tête, heureux ; l'alcool pétille dans ses yeux. – Pourtant dans son esprit, quelques nuages s'assombrissent : cette victoire, cette fête, est-ce réellement la leur ? _Pas réellement, en fait_. Au milieu des Guinness, et des bulles du champagne, un visage rôde dans un coin de sa tête. – _Sherlock. C'est lui qui a évité la défaite._ Sans lui, ils auraient eu droit à un fiasco accompli. Au milieu des victimes et des meurtres barbares, lui seul a su voir le détail caché ; c'est lui qui a décodé le code dissimulé au creux des symboles et des signes compliqués ! – Eux n'ont fait que jouer les seconds rôles frustrés.

Las, il secoue la tête, refusant d'y penser. – Sherlock est brillant, c'est un fait indéniable. Mais pourquoi étaler sa supériorité ? – _Il est agaçant, révoltant ! Jamais un compliment, un bonjour ! Ignore-t-il donc seulement le terme « compassion » ? _Sans doute. Est-il humain ? _J'en doute_. Quoiqu'il en soit, il se sait bien perdu, sans l'aide du consultant : il lui pèse d'avouer ou même de l'accepter : sans Sherlock, il n'est rien. Un bon flic de terrain ; un chien qui a du flair, mais qui s'égare souvent ; un raisonneur opiniâtre, mais toujours un peu lent… rien à voir avec _lui_ et ses exceptionnels talents !

En buvant son champagne, il y pense sans cesse. – Les autres discutent, à l'aise ; il s'efface discrètement, prétextant une cigarette, dans la nuit de la rue. – Fumant, il réfléchit.

_Il se sait maître de nos succès. Et il en joue… Comme un gamin devant une fourmilière, il regarde notre course, notre vaine agitation. Il place une brindille sèche, et oriente nos pas ; il laisse tomber une feuille, et nous aveugle ; il nous écrase d'un doigt… – Comment ne pas haïr, détester un tel homme ? – Comment ne pas envier le génie en personne ? – Je n'ai jamais douté de lui, jamais : orgueilleux comme un dieu, je sais qu'il ne renoncera jamais à ce frisson. Ce frisson que nous lui procurons… ça se voit : il aime ça. Il prend vraiment son pied, exhibe sa fierté, son adresse, sa ruse, toute sa sagacité… – Mais passera-t-il un jour de l'autre côté ? Tuera-t-il pas amusement ? – Non. Je n'y croirai pas. Non. _

Il jette sa cigarette, qui meurt dans un caniveau sombre.

Bon. Se torturer est inutile. Il ferait aussi bien de retourner au bar, avec les autres, à rire et à boire. – Avec au fond de son esprit, cette petite lueur d'impuissance, cette petite ampoule qui clignote, agaçante… pour mieux lui rappeler que sa vie, son travail, n'est qu'un fil dans les mains d'un foutu sociopathe. – _D'ailleurs, il a refusé l'invitation. _Sourire. Sherlock n'est pas du genre à sortir en groupe, alors avec eux… c'est par principe qu'il lui a proposé, sans se soucier de Donovan, Anderson et de leurs désapprobations. – _John a refusé pour lui, avec un sourire, poli... je suppose que ces deux-là avaient des choses à faire…_

Un autre sourire lui vient. _Bénie soit la patiente sainte du médecin._ – Lestrade rentre dans le bar. _Ce soir, c'est champagne !_

* * *

(1) Voir _Le Tueur aux Boîtes à musique_.

* * *

**Alors ? ** Quelles sont vos impressions ? Imaginiez-vous Lestrade fêter ainsi une fin d'enquête ? Quelques soit vos réactions, j'aimerais bien les connaître... alors, laissez-moi une petite review ! ^^

La prochaine fois, on se penchera sur un autre personnage secondaire qui, lui, laissera couler ses larmes... mais chuuut! je me tais : je ne voudrais pas vendre la mèche trop tôt...

**À bientôt ! =) **


	4. Fondre en larmes

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**Voici le quatrième chapitre de cette petite fiction. Au programme ? Un scalpel, de la paperasse, une invitation et des larmes... j'espère que vous aimerez.

Ce chapitre est dédié à toutes celles et tous ceux qui ont déjà fondu en larmes pendant un examen oral... ^^

Un grand **merci** à toutes celles et tous ceux qui m'ont lue, et plus particulièrement à mes revieweurs : Anksenamoon et Erilys.

**Bonne lecture ! =) **

* * *

**Fondre en larmes.**

Elle repose le scalpel dans la petite bassine d'acier. – Le sang fait des étoiles rouges sur le métal froid.

L'homme est allongé sur le dos, sous les spots agressifs. Une balle lui a défoncé le front, a traversé son cerveau, pour s'arrêter contre la paroi arrière de son crâne. L'os, à cet endroit-là, a à peine craqué. Les radios n'ont décelé qu'une minuscule fissure. À l'aide d'une pince longue et étroite, elle suit le profond sillon qui s'enfonce dans la tête. Ses mains ne tremblent pas, mais elle se mord la lèvre. Au milieu de la masse molle et gélatineuse, elle parvient enfin à une petite boule dure. La pince l'attrape avec aisance, puis s'extirpe du trou déchiqueté. La balle est là, dégoulinante de rouge. Un bout de cervelle s'y accroche encore.

Elle la glisse dans un sachet, le ferme avec précaution. Direction le labo. – _À eux les analyses._ Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire : c'est cette unique balle qui a abattu l'homme. Aucune trace de blessure, d'hématomes, de violences… Pas acquis de conscience, elle fait des prélèvements – sang, salive, urines… –, met en route des machines ronronnantes. Toujours les mêmes questions. _Traces de stupéfiants ? Contenu de l'estomac ? Alcool dans le sang ? Peut-être empoisonnement ?_ Ce coup-ci, c'est inutile, elle le sait. – Il faut pourtant se plier aux normes du métier.

Elle fait rouler le chariot jusque devant la chambre froide. Ouvre une porte. Ajuste la plateforme. Fait glisser le cadavre dans sa nouvelle demeure. – _Ici au moins, personne ne troublera son repos…_

À son bureau, des formulaires en masse, une pile de paperasse à remplir et faire suivre. Elle s'y attèle sans joie. – _Nom, prénom, état civil de la victime… _C'était un chimiste réputé, aux découvertes étranges, bien loin des carcans imposés de la Faculté. D'après ce qu'elle en sait – renseignements glanés auprès de la police, _au cas où Sherlock passerait demander…_ –, il avait son labo au cœur de Glasgow. Les raisons de sa mort restent pourtant inconnues : la police n'est sait rien. Qui se charge de l'affaire ? – Un nouveau lieutenant, mais elle ignore qui. Un instant, elle regrette l'inspecteur Lestrade. _Avec lui, j'aurais eu une chance d'apercevoir Sh…_ elle secoue la tête, retourne à ses papiers.

_Sa dernière enquête vient de se terminer._ Elle le sait : elle a fait elle-même les autopsies. Des victimes en masse, pour un motif affreux. – Sherlock a heureusement dénoué tous les nœuds ! Elle n'a pas eu le droit à un remerciement ; un sourire tout au plus, et ça, c'est déjà tant ! _Un sourire, c'est important, non ?_ Elle met sur la paperasse sa signature, et son tampon. À la police, maintenant, de faire son travail.

Elle n'a plus de cadavres et reste désœuvrée ; dans la morgue silencieuse, elle se prend à penser.

Plus un homme dans sa vie, depuis la fuite de Jimmy… elle a cru comprendre qu'il… non, mieux vaut ne pas y penser. – Pourquoi choisir sans cesse des hommes insensés ? Un instant, elle croyait être heureuse, et après… c'est le retour froid de la mélancolie, les longues soirées seule à caresser un chat qui ronronne et qui ronfle… les romans commencés, laissés à la moitié : à quoi bon lire une vie qui n'est que fantasmée ? – Elle n'a pas tant d'amis : ceux de la Faculté ont fait tous d'autres choix, chirurgie, gynéco, ou bien proctologie… Tous ont trouvé étrange son amour des cadavres – _la viande froide te passionne ? Mais tu vas t'y faner !_

_M'y faner !_ – L'ironie. Elle n'y avait pas cru, et c'est exactement ce qui lui arrive. Se faner comme une plante en manque d'eau, une mauvaise herbe ingrate à force qu'être raillée ! Sans fleurs, sans bourgeons, elle attend une hypothétique et belle saison… qui ne viendra pas, qui ne viendra plus, parce qu'elle est perdue, perdue, perdue… – Le travail achevé ne lui laisse qu'amertume, regret et mal de vivre. – Oh ! comme elle aimerait vivre pour une autre qu'elle-même, se perdre peut-être en serments délétères, mais oublier cette vie, cette solitude honnie ! – Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, oui, ce soir, peut-être… tout changera, peut-être ! Car elle a enfin osé, pris son courage en main… l'inviter à souper, bousculer le destin ! Hier, il rentrait de Vienne (1) ; elle le savait, elle s'était renseignée… un aimable texto, comme pour le saluer, et une invitation, pour un grand restaurant. Elle a tout préparé. – Elle espère, elle espère…

'Bip'. Son portable vibre soudain. Elle le prend dans sa main. _Je ne viendrai pas ce soir. SH_ – Molly s'effondre et fond en larmes.

* * *

(1) Voir _Le Tueur aux Boîtes à musique__._

* * *

**Voilà, voilà... **c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! =) Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'espère que ça vous a plu, en tout cas... J'aimerais beaucoup connaître votre avis, bon ou mauvais : n'hésitez pas à me laisser une ptite review... =)

Le prochain chapitre (qui sera l'avant-dernier) concernera un violon... je vous laisser deviner la suite. ;) Le dernier chapitre devrait être le plus drôle, avec, peut-être une ambiance un peu plus... chaude. ^^ (mais je n'en dis pas plus...)

**À bientôt ! =) **


	5. Se faire plaisir

******Bonsoir à toutes et à tous !** Un nouveau chapitre pour cette petite fic... cependant, je dois vous avertir : il ne sera pas question de violon, comme annoncé dans le chapitre précédent. En effet, j'ai décidé de rallonger un peu cette histoire, en ajoutant un personnage sur lequel j'ai déjà écrit... quoique très peu.

Aussi, je dois faire une **ANNONCE** : l'ensemble de mes fics, vous l'avez remarqué, ne prend pas en compte la saison 2 de la géniale série de la BBC (étant donné que j'avais déjà posé les bases de mes histoires, avant la saison 2...^^). Pourtant, on va croiser dans ce chapitre un personnage... bon allez, je vous dis lequel : La Femme, eh oui ! =) Un personnage, donc, qui, lui apparaît dans la saison 2, mais que je n'avais pas exactement imaginé ainsi. Donc... mon Irène Adler est le produit de mon imagination, auquel j'ai rajouté les caractéristiques du personnage décrit par la série. Ne vous étonnez donc pas s'il y des incohérences avec ce que vous connaissez... =)

Attention : cette scène est un peu plus chaude que les précédentes. Après tout, Irène Adler est _La Femme_.

Sur ce, **merci **à toutes celles et tous ceux qui me lisent et/ou reviewent, et en particulier à **Erilys, Kahorineko et Anksenamoon**. Ce chapitre est pour vous tous !

**Bonne lecture ! =)**

* * *

******Se faire plaisir.**

Une main paresseuse referme le robinet. L'eau s'arrête ; quelques gouttes encore… plus rien. La lente fumée qui s'échappe de la baignoire, parfumée. Le crépitement discret des bulles de mousse. Elle soupire. Laisse tomber sa robe de chambre. La soie glisse délicieusement. Avant de s'immerger, elle attache ses cheveux dans un chignon lâche, à peine retenu par deux épingles. Puis, elle entre dans le linceul chaud, aquatique. Se laisse aller. Souffle. _Dieu que c'est bon…_ elle gémit presque d'aise, détend ses orteils, fait jouer avec calcul chacune de ses articulations. Quelques bougies discrètes vacillent dans la salle de bain, éclairant çà et là un flacon de parfum, un collier de perles, des bas, un porte-jarretelle… sans oublier l'arme, posée sur le rebord de marbre. Un Colt Python. _J'aime le vintage…_ (1) Elle a un éclat de rire étouffé. C'est ce qu'elle avait dit, la première fois qu'elle _l_'avait rencontré. _Lui_. Sherlock Holmes.

Ses doigts glissent sur ses bras, massent les muscles endoloris. Son dernier client – _un gros poisson… un Russe, héritier d'une grosse fortune et magnat des hydrocarbures… je crois qu'il a fait son font de commerce en Géorgie… – _l'a épuisée : il avait des goûts très… sportifs. Mais elle s'est fait un devoir de le satisfaire. _Il en va de ma réputation_. Et puis, Moriarty a été très clair sur ce point : en temps que membre actif de l'Organisation (2), elle doit s'y investir toute entière. L'efficacité et le rendement avant tout.

Elle frissonne. Elle n'ose même pas penser ce qu'entraînerait pour elle une baisse de performance. _Moriarty… avec un tel homme, mieux vaut ne pas y songer_.

Le patron – dans son esprit d'Américaine, héritière d'un système capitalisme dévorant, c'est ainsi qu'elle le surnomme : il lui fait penser à ces PDG énergiques et sans scrupules, qui n'hésitent pas à dévorer le moindre concurrent, sans état d'âme – est un homme de fer. D'acier. Sans pitié et sans âme. Lui, le génie, n'éprouve pas les risibles sentiments des pauvres mortels – sauf peut-être la folie, dans laquelle il excelle. Elle l'admire pour cela : il a un contrôle total, une emprise implacable, et règne en maître absolu sur son empire criminel.

Il l'a engagée pour ses talents : après le vol de l'escarboucle bleue (3), il n'a pas hésité une seconde à lui proposer un poste bien plus intéressant que celui de simple croqueuse d'hommes. Elle a accepté. Immédiatement. Pas parce que les photographies compromettantes ne sont pas un bon fond de commerce… _mais... il y a mieux, beaucoup mieux._ Depuis, elle enchaîne les contrats : espionne, séductrice, infiltrée… elle joue la comédie mieux que personne, charme pour mieux désarmer, dissimule pour mieux attaquer. Coucher pour duper n'est pas un problème pour elle. Et Moriarty adore exploiter les points faibles de ses ennemis… ou de ses amis. – S'il lui ordonne de se déshabiller, elle s'exécute. _Il faut savoir où est son intérêt._

Oui, décidément, le patron est un être insaisissable. Doué. Surdoué. Il voit tout, prévoit tout. Elle a un sourire, en jouant avec la mousse translucide qui disparaît dans l'eau chaude. – _Il prévoit tout, ou presque._ Car il semble y avoir un détail, un minuscule grain, qui échappe, encore et toujours, au redoutable Monsieur M. – _Un détail qui le fascine, l'obsède. Un détail dont il se joue. Et qui se joue de lui_. Sourire. Elle s'enfonça plus profondément dans l'eau fumante. _Sherlock Holmes_. Encore et toujours. Depuis quelques temps, elle s'interroge sur l'étrange relation que le patron entretien avec lui : attirance… haine… désir… jalousie ? Elle est bien placée pour le savoir : la frontière entre deux opposés est mince, et des antithèses peuvent se rejoindre dans une oxymorique et brûlante étreinte… – _Mais là… lorsqu'il m'a envoyée dans cette rue… au 17 _Floral Street… (4) – Elle a senti quelque chose de différent. Avoir un ennemi intime, c'est particulier : on aime le provoquer, jouer avec lui, le piéger dans des énigmes glauques… on aime gagner contre lui, ou même perdre. _Mais prend-t-on _soin_ de lui ? Voilà qui est bien dangereux._ À _Floral Street_… elle se souvient de la voix inquiète de Moriarty : discrète, légère, cachée derrière un implacable contrôle de soi, la peur était là, tapie. Plutôt que de laisser le _dealer_ supprimer Holmes… _« Eliminez le Dragon. »_ Il avait ordonné l'absurde, alors qu'il aurait été si facile de se débarrasser du détective… !

Elle caresse sa gorge d'une main distraite, convoquant dans sa mémoire une scène rigoureusement fidèle : elle avait obéi, s'était infiltrée dans l'immeuble en crochetant la serrure. Et là, à l'insu de tous, elle avait sauvé Sherlock Holmes. Elle éclate de rire. _Quelle ironie ! J'ai sauvé celui qui met nos plans à mal… !_ L'eau clapote autour de son corps, au rythme de soubresauts de sa poitrine. Elle se calme, lentement. En somme, l'idée est-elle si déplaisante ? Avoir sauvé Holmes, est-ce si… dérangeant ? Elle n'arrive pas à se décider. – _Moriarty a sans doute raison… comme toujours. Holmes est une créature fascinante. Exceptionnelle et fascinante. Il ne subit pas les limites ; il les crée. À sa mesure. _– Et dans cette chambre, à _Floral Street_… elle frissonne, troublée. Elle s'en souvient très bien. Oui, malgré le viseur appuyé contre son œil, le poids de l'arme dans ses mains, l'importance du moment... là, juste avant d'abattre le Dragon… elle se souvient nettement de la scène.

_Il était nu_.

Nu et attaché. Le Dragon le maintenant sous contrôle. _J'aurais fait exactement pareil…_ Elle s'étire dans l'eau parfumée, fermant les yeux. Les images s'imposent. _Peau pâle… si pâle. De la porcelaine. Comme il doit être délicieux d'y planter les crocs, d'y planter les griffes… quelle force faut-il pour la déchirer ? Les griffures rosissent-elles rapidement ? Garde-t-il des cicatrices ?_ Elle revoit le détective, autrefois si fier, attaché à ce lit, alors que le Dragon le tenait en joue. _Lèvres exigeantes. Bouche qui crache un acide prétentieux… Embrasse-t-il aussi bien qu'il raille ? Aime-t-il mordre ? être mordu… ? Je suis sûre qu'il adore les morsures… _Elle laisse ses doigts descendre le long de sa gorge, effleurer dans l'eau les pointes dures de ses seins. _Comment caresse-t-il ? rapide ou lent… ? Aime-t-il prendre le temps ? ou ignore-t-il les préliminaires, pour passer directement au diner… ?_ Elle caresse sa poitrine, griffant légèrement. _A-t-il connu des femmes ? N'aime-t-il que les mâles, ou est-il au-delà des absurdes préoccupations de genre… ?_ Sa main dévale son ventre, s'attarde peu, glisse entre ses cuisses. _Comment est-il, pendant l'amour ? démonstratif, muet ? violent, tendre ? Parle-t-il… ? Oui, sûrement… comme tous les prétentieux. _Sa caresse s'accentue, cherche le point palpitant. Elle se tend. _Aime-t-il être pris ? ou l'inverse… ? Ah… comment serait-ce, être transpercée par lui ? Quelle fougue, quelles sensations ?... mmmh… Ferait-il de l'esprit, se montrerait-il supérieur ?... oh… ou se laisserait-il emporter, muet et vaincu ? – Ah ! Le vaincre sur ce terrain, se montrer plus adroite que lui, plus maligne, plus vicieuse… voir ses yeux se voiler… hm… se voiler, quitter la réalité…_ Elle sent le plaisir monter, l'emporter et la torde. Bientôt, elle sera pantelante, vaincue et essoufflée. Mais pas encore… _oh non, pas encore, pas encore._

Elle continue, sans honte, de l'imaginer. _Lui. Comment est-il, lorsqu'il jouit ? démonstratif, renfermé, expressif, abandonnée… ? _Son index tourne à présent autour de ce point brûlant. Elle se cambre, halète presque. Elle imagine, yeux fermés, la bouche moqueuse se refermer sur sa gorge… sur son sein… sur ses lèvres… Le point est toujours là, douloureusement présent : on dirait une piqûre d'aiguille, rouge et sensible. Elle ne sait plus très bien si c'est le plaisir ou la souffrance qui lui arrachent des gémissements. Elle se hâte ; les questions naissent dans son esprit, légères comme des bulles de savon. _Jouit-il vite ? dans un râle, une exclamation ?... Mmmmh… Donne-t-il des coups de reins puissants, désordonnés, pour partir toujours plus loin ?... plus loin… encore plus loin… ah ! juste ici... !_

Elle se tend, une dernière fois, laissant un soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Puis se redresse, frémissante, le chignon défait, l'œil langoureux. – _Oui, je peux bien imaginer ce que le patron trouve fascinant chez Holmes._

Encore pantelante, elle se mord la lèvre, songeuse. _A-t-il connu des femmes ? _Secoue la tête. _Qu'importe ! C'est La Femme, qu'il lui faudrait connaître._ Et elle éclate de rire.

* * *

1) Voir _Tea Time in London_: c'est en effet une des premières phrases de Adler, tandis ce qu'elle tient en joue Sherlock et John...

2) Voir _Tea Time in London _: c'est au cours d'un "entretien d'embauche" que Moriarty engage la cantatrice américaine...

3) Voir _Tea Time in London_.

4) Voir _La Chasse au Dragon._

* * *

**Voili, voilou...** j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre un peu... heu... chaud ?

Quelques soient vos avis, j'aimerais beaucoup les connaître : **laissez-moi une petite review ! ^^**

Le prochain chapitre sera bien, cette fois-ci, l'avant-dernier de cette fic. Il y sera bien question de violon... et de musique.

**À bientôt ! =) **


	6. Jouer du violon

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !** Eh oui, je suis finalement revenue, après cette longue absence estivale. Vous m'avez manqué. *sourire* Malheureusement, ma présence sera de courte durée : je serai absente tout le mois d'août, et sans ordinateur... *snurf* J'essaierai cependant d'avancer mes fics en court (_Le Tueur aux Boîtes à musique_ et _Achèvement_), afin de vous donner une nouvelle moisson de chapitre au mois de septembre.

En attendant... voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette histoire ! Je vous laisse deviner de qui il sera question (ce n'est pas vraiment difficile, au vue du titre ^^).

**Merci à toutes celles et tous ceux **qui me lisent et/ou me reviewent, en particulier à : Eiffel-FL, Anksenamoon et Erilys. C'est pour VOUS que j'écris, et je suis toujours heureuse de voir que mon travail est lu... :)

Sur ce, **bonne lecture ! =) **

* * *

**Jouer du violon.**

Vienne a été un délice. _Une merveille !_ (1)

Quelle enquête ! Il en frisonne encore. Pourchasser ce tueur, mettre à mal ses codes, ses symboles… brillants, certes, mais au bout du compte, ridiculement enfantins ! – Il passe sous silence les jours qu'il lui a fallu pour craquer l'énigme, mettre au jour le mécanisme sanglant… après tout, ce qui compte, c'est le frémissement de la traque, pas le temps que l'on prend pour attraper le fauve !... – _Non ?_

Le violon glisse hors de son étui, presque malgré lui. Il a besoin de jouer. _Besoin_. Pour extérioriser – ces derniers jours ont été éprouvants, même s'il ne se l'avoue pas en ces termes. Il a quitté Londres, s'est envolé pour Vienne, en est revenu… il a craint pour John. _Deux fois._ Du moins, ce sont les deux fois qu'il veut bien s'octroyer : il fait taire d'un grognement la petite voix qui susurre que son cœur, à de nombreuses reprises, a failli s'arrêter. Il n'aime pas avouer ses faiblesses. _D'ailleurs, je n'en ai pas. – Enfin… presque pas._

L'archet se niche entre ses doigts, machinalement. Il appuie le violon contre son épaule, l'esprit en mouvement. _Oui, j'ai craint pour John. _La première fois… _à la _British Library…_ il ne répondait pas ; j'ai vraiment cru… mais ça n'était rien. Juste un jeu. C'est toujours un jeu._ À nouveau, il fait taire la petite voix qui lui chuchote qu'un jour, ce ne sera plus un jeu… qu'un jour, John finira vraiment sur une table en métal, étendu, raide. _Molly fera sûrement son autopsie. Et ce sera de ta faute, Sherlock. – Tu crois qu'on t'autorisera à emporter ses organes ? Un bout de foie, ou le cerveau ? Tu les mettras dans le frigo. Tu les sortiras de temps en temps, pour les regarder, pour te souvenir de lui. De son sourire, de ses mains, de son regard. Parce que, c'est tout ce qu'il te restera : des organes dans un bocal. – Et ton cœur sera brûlé._

Il pose ses doigts sur les cordes. La voix se tait : maintenant qu'elle l'a fait souffrir, elle n'a plus de raison de parler ; elle peut rester silencieuse et savourer son triomphe. Il frissonne, se reprend. _Peut-être que ça arrivera. Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas. Ce sera sûrement ma faute, bien sûr. – Mais… pas cette fois-ci. On s'en est sorti. Comme toujours. _Il a un sourire satisfait. _Méfie-toi,_ réplique la voix, avant de s'endormir dans un coin moelleux de son esprit, _méfie-toi. « Toujours » ne veut pas toujours signifier « toujours ». _Et elle s'endort, le laissant seul avec ses doutes – pour le moment. Les notes s'élèvent, hésitantes et balbutiantes. Il a eu peur pour John. Par deux fois. _Quelle était la deuxième… ? Ah, oui…_ il y a eu Sarah. Toujours. _Cette punaise…_ tant de mal a déjà été fait ; elle s'accroche encore. Il la hait pour cela. _Même si, dans le fond_, reprend la voix, qui ne dort jamais totalement, _même si, c'est ici encore de ta faute. Si tu n'avais pas fait le con, John n'aurait pas revu la punaise…_ (2)_ et il n'aurait pas eu besoin d'aller s'excuser auprès d'elle ensuite_ (3). Il ose quelques doubles croches, vaincu mais cherchant l'apaisement. _Oui. Je sais. Je suis un con. Un foutu con._

Et entre ses mains d'enfoiré – car dans les heures sombres, lorsqu'il fait sur sa vie un bilan critique et sévère, lorsqu'il examine au microscope son comportement envers John (et uniquement envers lui, car les autres sont négligeables quantités, parasites insignifiants qui ne méritent aucune considération), lorsqu'il évoque pour lui seul ses manquements (ou ce qu'il croit en être, car il est difficile de comprendre ce que les humains « normaux » – pour lui, en réalité, les autres sont tous anormaux, tous, exceptés John – considèrent comme des manquements) envers le médecin, c'est ainsi qu'il se nomme : « enfoiré » – s'élève une mélodie poignante, vibrante, sans titre et sans _tempo_. – Est-ce Mozart ? _Non. Oui. Les premières notes du _Requiem_, où Moriarty…_ il repousse le souvenir. – Est-ce Bach ? _Non. Oui. La quatrième mesure de l'_Aria_ des _Variations Goldberg_, où la terre a recouvert le cercueil de Père…_ il repousse le souvenir. – Est-ce Vivaldi ? _Non. Oui. _L'Inverno, allegro non molto, _où je me suis piqué la première fois…_ il repousse le souvenir. – Est-ce Beethoven ? _Non. Oui_. _L'_Hymne à la Joie_, où Mycroft a annoncé qu'il se mariait…_ il repousse le souvenir. – Est-ce Satie ? _Non. Oui. La troisième _Gymnopédie_, où j'ai fait l'amour pour la première fois…_ il repousse le souvenir. – Est-ce Fauré ? _Non. Oui. La _Pavane op. 50 en fa dièse mineur_, où Mère nous a dit qu'elle avait un cancer._ – Est-ce Ravel ? _Non. Oui._ _Le _Boléro_, où je suis sorti de désintoxication…_ il repousse le souvenir. – Est-ce Tchaïkovski ? _Non. Oui. Le _Lac des Cygnes, Pas de Deux, _où j'ai compris que je serais _toujours_ différent…_ il repousse le souvenir. – Est-ce Saint-Saëns ? _Non. Oui. La fin de la _Danse macabre_, où Moriarty a laissé cette première lettre…_ il repousse le souvenir. – Est-ce Wagner ? _Non. Oui. _Tristan et Isolde, scène 5, _où j'ai emmené John à l'Opéra pour la première fois…_

Il sourit au souvenir.

Il y a une musique particulière, une musique qui n'est pas formée de souvenirs angoissés et angoissants, une musique qui n'est que le fruit de son esprit. – Cette musique, il l'a entendue pour la première fois dans un laboratoire trop éclairé du _Saint Bartholomew's Hospital_. C'est cette musique-là qu'il souhaite jouer, à trois heures du matin, alors qu'une enquête vient de se clore et qu'aucune autre ne frappe à sa porte.

_Cette musique-là…_ – Des bras l'enlacent et le serrent doucement.

* * *

(1) Voir _Le Tueur aux Boîtes à Musique._

(2) Voir _La Chasse au Dragon._

(3) Voir _Le Tueur aux Boîtes à musique_.

* * *

**Voilà...** après cet intermède musical, je suis au regret de vous abandonner. La suite viendra... dans un petit moment. ^^ D'autant plus que "les deux bras" enlaçant Sherlock ne vont (vraisemblablement) pas s'arrêter là. ;) Une idée pour le personnage du prochain chapitre ? (encore une fois, l'énigme est plutôt facile) En attendant, je vous donner quelques indices quant au contenu de la fin de cette histoire : dormir, lit, colocataire insupportable, épuisement, tapage nocturne.

En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez ce chapitre. Je serai curieuse d'avoir votre avis, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais. **Merci encore **d'être toujours là pour me lire ! ^^

**À bientôt ! =) **


End file.
